


All Hel Breaks Loose - Art

by RenneMichaelsArt (RenneMichaels)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Loki's Kids, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaelsArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl runs onto the battle-field. Tony’s stomach drops, there are killer Furbys all around her and none of the avengers are near enough to get her out of the way. Single Parent Loki and the Avengers, do I really need to say anymore than that? - Fan Art for a super cute story by SwirlsOfBlueJay. <strong>(Also progress notes for Stark InterGalactic)</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwirlsOfBlueJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Hel Breaks Loose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162618) by [SwirlsOfBlueJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay). 



> Some really bad fan art for a Bamf Single Dad Loki story. Despite Tony's dismay, Thor likes babysitting Loki's Hel-spawn.

Tony is sitting on his couch watching an alien God of Thunder crawl around on all fours while the child of the God of Mischief, wannabe conqueror of New York and enemy they were fighting just this morning, is standing surfer style on his back, yelling ‘charge’ at the top of her lungs. And it’s yet another moment Tony’s left wondering how this is his life.

Perma Link for picture - http://rennemichaels.tumblr.com/post/137272389833/all-hel-breaks-loose-by-swirlsofbluejay-a-little

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter added for time shift only. To bump my art below my stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the Avengers or Thor, they are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> Other Fics by Renne Michaels  
> .  
>  **[Complete list of RenneMichaels writings, gifts, and art.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/works)**  
> .  
>  **[The Trouble with Tricksters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5143163/chapters/11837846)** COMPLETE - Loki is kept in Stark Tower, but he is a NOT silent, dignified, lone figure, mostly avoiding the Avengers he is forced to share living quarters with. Instead he is an in your face brat. Who walks a fine line between annoying the shit out of all of them but doing it in a way that isn’t blatant enough for anyone to stomp on him without an avenging Thor coming after them. 33,251 Words  
> .  
>  **[Palaces of Sand and Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2398826/chapters/5303108)** COMPLETE If Tony and Loki ever broke up, Tony and the SI lawyers wouldn't stand a chance against Odin and his Logmars in a custody struggle. Fortunately it hasn’t come to that, but it is a struggle dealing with overzealous grandparents? Domestic One Shots in the Queens Grace Verse that can be read alone. 9563 words.  
> .  
>  **[The Littlest Trickster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5056117/chapters/11627242) ** COMPLETE - Tony Stark finds out that neither he nor Loki are any match for a child determined to return to Earth. A series of One Shots as the newest heir of Asgard experiences Life on Midgard. Queens Grace Verse AU, Comes after Palaces of Sand and Gold, but can be read alone. Co-written with Ykmust. 27,800 words  
> .  
>  **[Queens Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1038355/chapters/2071435)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki’s magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years, making Asgard unsafe for Loki’s reduced station. From stories Thor had told, Frigga decides that Tony Stark’s tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest. 225,458 words.  
> .  
>  **[Anthony of Asgard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2193336/chapters/4803567) ** \- COMPLETE - After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn’t have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan. - Sequel to Queens Grace.  
> .  
>  **[How Desperate Are You?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778956/chapters/1466437)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn’t making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn’t the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past. 73,000 Words  
> .  
>  **[Desperate for Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/943697/chapters/1841248)** COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper. Sequel to How Desperate Are You? 77,000 Words  
> .  
>  **[ Lets Bark a Deal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4307787)** COMPLETE - A spell goes wrong leaving the Avengers and Loki with a very different outlook to say the least. Tony's need to make a deal with Loki is hampered by the body he finds himself in. One Shot  
> .  
>  **[Lessons from Asgard – Courtesy of Loki 2 - The Dark World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037116)** COMPLETE - A primer for anyone who has ever wondered what the heck is going on in the Eternal City. More humor than spoiler, but if you are a stickler please don't read. Asgard Secrets Exposed  
> 


End file.
